When Those Nerd are Changed (HUNHAN)
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: Di saat Luhan dan Sehun yang dulunya adalah murid nerd menjadi berubah setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu. Luhan yang mengompol—ah tidak! Ia onani. Luhan pula yang menggilai jika nipplenya disentuh. Liar sekali. Terlalu liar di balik kacamata bulatnya. HUNHAN! NC! YAOI! ONESHOT. Otak yadong silahkan masuk saja cuss! Sum changed.


**Title : When Those Nerd are Changed**

**Main Casts : EXO LuHan as Luhan and EXO Oh SeHun as Oh Sehun.**

**Genre : *krik krik* sepertinya fluff (jika berhasil), romance (kalau tidak salah), humor (kalau tidak benar/?) gaje (benar sekali)**

**Rated : M**

**Author/Writer : HanSeoRin1**

Desclaimer : All casts are belong to YME, their family, SM. Ent, their fans, and THEIR SHIPPER!

Copyright : Ide, jalan cerita, dan ff ini hanya milik nama author di atas! SO, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR!

**WARNING, YAOI! M RATED! NC! Bahasa kotor dan jorok.** Anak kecil plis menjauh, plagiator juga minggat aja sono /dicekek/.

Jangan salahkan author jika otak tercemar jadi yadong.

a/n : dalam cerita, bold dan italic, flashback style~

.

.

.

.

.

**-When Those Nerd are Changed-**

.

.

.

.

.

_**When that nerd boy is changed? Ouh, I swear, this moment will be the greatest moment in my life. You don't understand when he is pinching my nipple**_ - Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akkhhhh... Moree, harder! Shh akh ahh ahh.."

"AKH! Yes like that! Right there! Faster ahhhh shh akhh~"

"Shit! Luhan, lubangmu shhh—"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yak! Luhan-ssi! Kau tidur sambil mendesah?! Hahahaha..!"

"Eungg?"

Lelaki manis itu terbangun. Uh, maksudku Luhan terbangun, ia melihat dengan kesadaran yang setengah-setengah dari sekian banyak teman-teman yang menatapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dirinya kembali mengingat alasan mengapa mereka tertawa.

_"Yak! Luhan-ssi! Kau tidur sambil mendesah?! Hahahaha..!"_

..MENDESAH..

.

.

**SHIT!**

.

.

Sontak Luhan mengalihkan pandangan itu ke celananya.

"Ck!"

Basah. Lembab.

Sudah berkali-kali. Luhan benci ini!

Ia segera membenahi letak dan posisi kacamatanya. Dirinya dengan cepat memasukkan seluruh buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu beranjak pergi. Tujuannya, perpustakaan—ups, toilet terlebih dahulu pastinya.

Dengan cueknya ia mengabaikan seorang lelaki yang duduk di kursi kanan paling depan dekat pintu. Ia menatap Luhan sambil menggeleng jengah. Dan...sedikit seringaian tak kasat mata di bibirnya.

Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak sedang mengompol. Hanya saja, mengapa jika ia sedang bermimpi, mulut dan lidahnya ini tidak bisa bungkam. Kedua benda itu selalu saja mengoceh seperti apa yang tengah ia mimpikan. Dan sialnya lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia memimpikan tentang suatu hal.

Suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan hormon, berkaitan dengan testosteron, berkaitan dengan 'basah', berkaitan dengan 'keluar-masuk', berkaitan dengan lenguhan dan desahan, berkaitan dengan 'sentakkan nikmat', dan intinya berkaitan dengan—psstt, tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat—

SEKS.

Seks?

Bahkan Luhan mempertanyakan umur berapa ia sekarang sampai mimpi basah itu masih saja menghampirinya di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Sedikit terbesit di pikirannya bahwa dirinya telat puber.

Namun...satu hal yang begitu ia beruntungkan. Ia tak pernah tidur sambil mendesahkan nama sang pembuat 'kenikmatan'.

.

Sehun. OH SEHUN..

Pemilik junior besar dan panjang yang membuat Luhan tiada henti-hentinya mengeluarkan _cum_ saat harus mengingat kembali mimpi panas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**-When Those Nerd are Changed-**

.

.

.

.

.

**LUHAN POV**

Perkenalkan, namaku Luhan. Pria Sekolah Menengah Atas (tolong percaya padaku aku ini murid SHS. Mungkin saja kalian menganggapku anak bocah yang masih mengompol. Kumohon, jangan,) angkatan tiga yang mungkin terlihat culun. Meskipun pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli pada omongan mereka. Mereka itu banyak _omong_. Terserahlah _style_-ku ini seperti apa. Toh, aku lahir bukan dari penis (?) mereka, ataupun dari rahim mereka.

Bahkan aku sendiri mengakui bahwa diriku ini terlihat culun dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger manis di depan mataku. Aku tidak silinder, tidak _plus_, apalagi _minus_. Hanya saja...jika aku melepas kacamata itu, mataku serasa perih dan berair. Jadinya, mau tak mau aku memakainya. Dan itu pun dulu. Sekarang?

Tidak!

Aku hanya masih nyaman memakai kacamata kesayanganku itu.

_**'Lagipula, banyak kenangan di sana.'**_

Aku bukan tipikal orang pendiam. Sekali lagi, aku tidak bercanda. Namun jika sudah bersamanya..ah entahlah, aku mempunyai _mood_ yang berbeda-beda jika sudah begitu.

Terlebih aku mendadak menjadi seorang yang sangat hening jika aku tak memiliki teman di sekitar banyak orang.

Oh ya, Oh Sehun itu teman sekelasku -yang sejak tadi aku ceritakan-. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang, aku masih menempelkan marga di namanya saat memanggil dirinya. Ya masih saja seperti itu meskipun sang empunya nama selalu bersikeras untuk berhenti memanggilnya 'Oh Sehun'.

Sehun...adalah kekasih ku. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak bercanda!

Ia _nerd_, sama sepertiku. Bahkan kami pun sama-sama memakai kacamata. Dulu kami sering ke perpustakaan, membaca buku, dan meminjam buku bersama. Minuman? _Bubble Tea_ adalah yang utama! Dia menyukai rasa _Choco_, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Namun, kami juga sama-sama menggantungkan hubungan sejak 4 tahun lalu. Saat kami masih di Sekolah Menengah Pertama kelas IX, Sehun menyatakan cintanya. Dan saat kelulusan, ia menghilang entah ke mana. Terakhir ia berkomunikasi denganku, yaitu ia berkata bahwa dirinya terpaksa pindah sekolah, sekaligus negara.

Dan beginilah takdir menemukanku dengannya lagi. 2 tahun berlalu, aku dan Sehun kembali bertemu di sekolah ini saat kami kelas XII.

Tiada komunikasi lagi di antara kami. Bahkan untuk sepenggal kalimat menyinggung masalah hubungan kami saja tidak ada. Aku pernah mencetuskan ide pada diriku sendiri untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabar hubungan kami. Tapi, siapa yang masih mau dengan _nerd_ sepertiku?

Lagipula dirinya terlihat lebih dewasa dan pendiam. Tak lupa banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja gila dan aneh yang selalu mengejarnya tidak jelas.

Yang aku herankan dan yang menjadikan semua yeoja itu berlarian seperti ada kebakaran, yaitu—

.

—Oh Sehun tidak lagi memakai kacamatanya.

Ia memakai gaya rambut yang berbeda. Oh Sehun menaikkan rambutnya dengan warna coklat gelap yang nampak manis. Wajahnya semakin tegas, menguatkan aura dingin darinya. Aku iri.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kaki kanan Luhan menendang kerikil di jalanan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berjalan menuju kedai _Bubble Tea_ kesukaannya.

Bahkan demi harga dirinya dengan _Bubble Tea_, ia rela melepas kacamata saat di dalam kedai. Terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna _golden_nya. Ia tak mau pamor _Bubble Tea_ turun drastis saat orang lain melihat ada seorang penggemar _Bubble_ yang berkacamata, alias _nerd_.

Dan wajahnya kembali ceria saat ia bisa membeli segelas _Bubble Tea_ rasa Taro. Kesukaannya. Karena, sang penjual berkata bahwa Taro itu adalah gelas terakhir. Ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan daripada mendapat sebuah tas atau baju baru _branded_.

Luhan memakai kembali kacamatanya. Ia menusukkan sedotan itu dan segera menyesap cairan manis dan segar dengan tambahan _bubble-bubble_ yang juga manis, begitu ia gemari. Dirinya bahkan memutar-mutar sedotan itu di dalam mulutnya seperti—oral?

Ia berjalan, matanya mengawang-awang jauh ke atas sana saat bayangan atas mimpi basahnya kembali 'ber-iklan' di otaknya. Luhan secara tak sadar tersenyum saat membayangkan lagi bagaimana wajah _horny_ Sehun yang menyentuhnya. Dengan sebuah sentilan ataupun cubitan, bahkan sedikit tekanan dan tarikan di nipplenya—ouhh! Bahkan hanya untuk membayangkannya saja adik kecil Luhan sudah mulai bangun perlahan.

Sungguh respon kilat yang positif (?).

LUHAN IDIOT.

Luhan tidak sadar jika dirinya baru saja melindas sebuah siput kecil nan imut sampai usus-ususnya berceceran (?). Dan sama seperti dengan 'keluar kandang harimau, masuk mulut buaya', ke-idiotannya tidak berhenti semudah itu sampai di sana. Luhan justru tersandung batu sebesar lemari es (?), maksudku sebesar bola _bowling_. Dan lebih idiotnya lagi, ia masih saja menerawang jauh ke atas tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang tengah menahan tubuhnya sambil beberapa kali mengeluh dan berdecak kesal.

Ia segera mengambil gelas _Bubble_ dari tangan Luhan yang lemas, lunglai, dan letih (?). Luhan pasti sedang tidak memanfaatkan sendi-sendinya (?).

"Yak! Luhan! Bisakah kau bangkit dan sadar dari posisi _jelly_-mu ini?"

"Mwooo...?" tanya Luhan panjang sambil terus membayang-bayang.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dalam dekapannya. Ia menggigit ujung hidung Luhan, dan Luhan pun tersentak.

"EOH!"

Luhan bangkit dan berdiri tegas sambil mengusap geli pucuk hidungnya yang terasa sedikit gatal.

"Sudah sadar dari mimpimu?"

"..."

"Kau mau apa lagi jika _bubble_mu jatuh lalu tumpah?"

Luhan masih tak berkutik.

.

**Dia. Oh Sehun.**

Baru saja menyadarkanku dengan menggigit kecil ujung hidungku ini.

.

"Ya aku tau ini adalah taro _bubble tea_ yang terakhir."

Luhan masih terdiam, namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Dari mana Sehun tahu semua itu? Apa ia anak penjual _Bubble Tea _langganannya? Atau ia... _stalker_nya?

_Well_, yang terakhir itu tak mau Luhan pikirkan lebih lama. Ia tahu pernyataan tersebut begitu jauh dari kenyataan. Mana mau Sehun menjadi _stalker_ seorang Luhan?

"Ha ya, aku yang memborongnya. Aku kemarin ulangtahun, dan aku hanya bisa mentraktir temanku hari ini. Yah meskipun cukup banyak, justru sangat banyak teman hari ini. Tapi ternyata masih menyisakan segelas _bubble_," tambah Sehun seakan ia tau apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

Uh, Luhan kali ini benci dengan semua perkataan Sehun. Bukan sepenuhnya benci dengan Sehun, tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan ulangtahun Sehun.

Dasar kekasih tak berkualitas!

"Aku bisa saja memesan rasa yang lain," ujar Luhan angkuh berusaha menyembunyikan segala ke-kikukkannya. Entah kenapa ia baru sadar jika Sehun baru saja menggigit gemas ujung hidungnya yang tak lebih mancung dari Sehun.

"Benarkah? Oh, kau mau mengganti _bubble_mu dengan punyaku? Lagipula punyaku masih belum kuminum." Sehun menunjukkan gelas _Bubble Tea_nya.

_Wow! Wow!_

Masih baru. Dan...Luhan tengah tergiur.

"Eoh, punyamu rasa apa?" tanya Luhan antusias. Bukankah dengan begitu Luhan akan beruntung mendapat sesuatu yang baru?

"Menurutmu? Ini _Choco_, Lu."

Bodoh!

Sekali lagi, jika ia bertemu dengan Sehun, seluruh ingatannya menjadi acak-acakan, berterbangan entah ke mana, bahkan untuk menggapai memori akan hal yang identik dengan Sehun saja tidak bisa.

Luhan langsung mendatarkan wajahnya, "tidak! Aku tidak mau! Sini punyaku!" Luhan berusaha merebut _Bubble Tea_nya, namun Sehun yang lebih tinggi dapat dengan mudah membuat minuman Luhan bertahan di udara tanpa sang pemilik dapat menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Kau bilang kau bisa dengan rasa lain. Maka ayolah, aku juga belum pernah merasakan taro. Mungkin akan kucoba kali ini," Sehun menurunkan _Bubble Tea_ Luhan dan mendekatkan sedotannya ke bibirnya.

Kedua belahan bibir Sehun yang tipis dan seksi itu sedikit dan mulai terbuka, sisi ujung sedotan yang terlihat basah akibat campuran saliva Luhan sudah mengenai bibir bawah dan atas Sehun. Namun tangan cekatan Luhan langsung merampas minuman miliknya.

"Yak! Kau ini asal meminum punya orang! Beli saja sendiri lain kali, _tch_."

Sehun menahan tawanya, "oke oke," jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan menatap jarum di jam tangannya, "oh, aku harus pergi. Dan...saeng-il chukkae, Oh Sehun."

Lelaki manis itu menahan rona di pipinya sebelum ia menunduk dan melangkah pergi.

_Saranghae _- Luhan

Awalnya Sehun ingin menghentikan langkah Luhan untuk memperingati supaya tidak memanggil namanya disertai dengan marga 'OH'-nya lagi. Tapi kaki kecil Luhan itu begitu lincah sehingga ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, sambil melihat Luhan yang berjalan cepat dengan lucu. Senyumannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih dewasa, manis, dan natural saat ia mengingat Luhan yang melepas kacamatanya tadi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun mendapati Luhan tanpa kacamata.

"Kau bahkan juga telah berubah, Lu.."

"Gomawo, atas ucapannya," sambung Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

**-When Those Nerd are Changed-**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan masih sempat memikirkan kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu. Di saat dirinya di perpustakaan, dan bertemu Sehun dengan posisi yang—_ugh_, Sehun mengurung tubuh kecilnya di kedua lengan namja berkulit putih itu. Hanya kedipan lucu dan atraktif yang bisa Luhan berikan karena kedipan _double plus-plus_nya selalu takkan bisa berhenti saat itu.

Yang ternyata, dijadikan lelucon oleh namja bermarga 'Oh' itu dengan memberikan tanggapan tawa renyah kepada Luhan.

_**"Kau berubah juga ternyata.."**_

_**"A-apa?"**_

_**"Kacamatamu, sebaiknya dilepas," ujar Sehun menyarankan sambil menarik kacamata bulat milik Luhan.**_

_**Chu~**_

_**Satu kecupan lembut dan hangat berakhir di kelopak mata kanan Luhan.**_

_**Chu~**_

_**Dan satu kecupan terakhir berujung pada menempelnya bibir tipis Sehun di bibir merah ranum milik Luhan.**_

_**Luhan membeku.**_

_**"Aku sangat sering melihatmu tanpa kacamata di kedai bubble tea."**_

_**Luhan masih terdiam. Sangat bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan dengan serangan mendadak oleh Sehun. Yang jelas, jantungnya serasa ingin copot dan kedua tangannya mendingin seketika saat Sehun kembali memasangkan kacamata nerdnya. Detakan jantung itu semakin tak karuan, dan seluruh perasaan aneh tengah berkecamuk di dalam diri Luhan.**_

_**"Lihat, kau bahkan lebih baik tanpa alat tidak berguna seperti ini.."**_

_**Itu adalah kata terakhir yang Sehun berikan sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi dari hadapan Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman tipis sesi penutup.**_

Dan kilasan balik itu pudar saat—

"Luhan-ah!"

"Y-ye _Mrs_?"

"Cepat bawa ini."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengambil seluruh tumpukan buku di meja guru pelajaran Bahasa Inggrisnya. Hatinya yang senang seketika luntur saat menyadari betapa beratnya buku tulis teman sekelasnya, (ok, ini semua teman sekelas maksudnya).

Kaki Luhan berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, _Mrs_. Rae tidak akan lama meninggalkan kelas Luhan, karena guru yang mengajar di bidang Bahasa Inggris itu harus membagi nilai sisipan untuk seluruh muridnya setelah ini.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan," Luhan merutuk buku-buku tersebut. Tangannya gatal untuk tidak melihat buku seseorang di selipan sana. Ingin sekali ia segera menghambur dan mencari buku Oh Sehun lalu menghirup serta menciumi lembar demi lembar buku itu.

Ah terdengar begitu psikopat. Tidak, Luhan normal. Tapi yang tidak normal adalah, Luhan terlalu mengagumi Sehun. Nah, ini justru juga terdengar normal—Maksudku, perasaannya yang tak normal. Setiap matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok Sehun, kata 'tak normal' itu baru berlaku.

Suara khas pintu terbuka membuat seluruh temannya hening sesaat. Mereka pikir yang masuk itu adalah gurunya, namun ternyata sang rusa.

Kenapa rusa?

Yak, bukan mereka yang asal menyebut dan asal mengubah nama Luhan. Tapi Luhan sendiri yang selalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah rusa. Cukup tahu betapa lugu dan noraknya Luhan, bahkan ia terlalu bodoh mungkin untuk menyadari sekali lagi bahwa dirinya adalah seorang manusia, bukan 'seorang' rusa. Entahlah apa ini..terlalu panjang, tolong abaikan saja.

Jadi...mari lanjutkan pada Luhan yang sedang menaruh tumpukan buku-buku itu di meja guru dan mengelap aliran keringat yang menghiasi pelipisnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada yang bisa membantuku? Atau kalian bisa mencari buku kalian sendiri, mungkin?" ujar Luhan sedikit keras membuat seluruh temannya segera beranjak maju ke depan untuk mencari bukunya masing-masing. Luhan sadar, secara tidak langsung seluruh temannya menolak untuk membantu dirinya. Ya terkecuali dengan 'teman' yang satu itu.

Bertingkah seakan tak terjadi apapun di sana, karena sejak tadi ia terus saja memakai sepasang _earphone_ berwarna _tosca_ di kedua telinganya.

Kali ini Luhan yang berinisiatif, ia mengambil dua buku terakhir sisa teman-temannya tadi yang mengambil dengan rusuh. Dapat dipastikan bahwa buku tersebut adalah miliknya sendiri dan satu lagi adalah milik seorang 'teman' cueknya itu.

Kakinya sedikit ragu untuk berjalan mendekat, karena semakin dekat aura tak wajar segera memenuhi sekitar Luhan dan orang itu.

Ia membayangkan lagi bagaimana kejadian di perpustakaan itu berlangsung. Rasanya ingin saja Luhan membuang kacamatanya demi mendengar pujian dari Sehun saat ini.

Dan 'teman' Luhan itu sepertinya sangat peka dengan kehadirannya. Ia mendongak dan melepas sebelah _earphone_nya. Tanpa berbicara ia mengirimkan sinyal tanya kepada Luhan untuk menjelaskan ada apa dengan maksud kedatangannya.

"Umm, i-ini bukumu, Oh Sehun." _Seharusnya kau mengambil sendiri karena sekarang napasku tercekat_, sambung Luhan membatin. Luhan menjulurkan sebuah dari dua buku itu ke arah Sehun, dan Sehun menerimanya tanpa memasang salah satu dari sekian banyak ekspresi terkecuali ekspresi datar pastinya.

"Gomawo," jawab Sehun -begitu- singkat. Bahkan ini berubah 100% seolah-olah tiada yang terjadi tadi malam -saat ia menggigit gemas ujung hidung bangir Luhan- dan kejadian 2 minggu lalu.

Namun yang ia pikirkan, seseorang di hadapannya bukan-lah Luhan yang ia kenal. Luhan yang kemarin terlihat dan terdengar kekanakan, berubah menjadi seorang penggugup.

"N-ne, Oh Sehun."

"Ah ya, tolong untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku berkata, jangan panggil aku Oh Sehun. Aku risih mendengarnya, setidaknya panggil saja Sehun. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih nyaman? Kau tak perlu memboroskan kata 'Oh' lagi setiap hari hanya untuk memanggilku."

Luhan mengangguk kaku, "n-ne, Oh Se— Sehun, maksudku."

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan dan menggeleng melihat Luhan yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Setelah itu, Sehun mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku dan handphonenya -lagi-.

.

.

.

.

.

**-When Those Nerd are Changed-**

.

.

.

.

Kacamata bulat itu mulai menjauh dari posisinya, berganti untuk berdiam di sebuah loker. Luhan yang melepasnya sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan, bisa bisanya bocah itu secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke seragamku!" gerutu Luhan sambil membuka almameter dan seragam putihnya. Sebelumnya, ia menekankan kata 'tidak sengaja'. Dirinya terlampau mengerti jika yeoja yang tadi menumpahkan minuman di seragamnya hanyalah disengaja. SENGAJA!

Pasti karena dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. _Wow_, mereka sepasang kekasih, _b*tch_! Yeoja itu saja yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Ah, biarkan_, pikir Luhan.

Beberapa kali terdengar dengusan kesal dari Luhan, sebelum di saat waktu yang sama—

.

_"OH SEHUUUNN!"_

_"BABY MAU KEMANA?!"_

.

Sehun dengan cepat berlari tak tentu arah. Jika bisa, ia lebih memilih dilahirkan sebagai namja biasa dan tak perlu menghindar dari fans-fansnya. Lalu ia akan melanjutkan hubungannya bersama Luhan dengan santai dan damai.

Akhirnya kedua kaki mengajaknya berlari ke ruang ganti baju. Sepi, itulah yang ia lihat.

"SEHUNAAAA!" Sontak teriakan melengking itu membuat Sehun segera masuk ke ruangan ganti tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu (?).

.

Kini Luhan sedang _topless_. Masih memilih seragam kering yang akan dipakainya.

BRAK!

Tanpa aba-aba, kedua lengan melingkar di perut mulusnya, dan sebuah benda lunak beberapa kali mengecupi leher hingga rahangnya. Luhan bersumpah ia tidak berbohong—adik kecilnya bereaksi lagi.

Lelaki yang belum sempat memakai seragam itu terbelalak hebat dan menoleh.

.

**Dia... Bahkan Oh Sehun lagi.**

Tiba-tiba merangsangku seperti ini. Uh, aku tersiksa!

.

"Oh Sehun?! Apa yang kau-nghh.." Luhan mendesah pelan saat Sehun meniup telinga Luhan. Desahan itu sudah sekuat mungkin Luhan tahan, namun lolos dengan mudahnya.

"Biarkan ini berlangsung untuk sesaat. Aku harus menghindari beberapa singa yang akan menuju kesini denga—"

"KYAAAA~! MATAKU! MANA SEHUN? KENAPA HANYA ADA _GAY_ DI RUANGAN INI?!"

Seluruh yeoja tadi langsung berlari keluar ruangan ganti itu tanpa Luhan sempat menepis ucapan yeoja tadi. Padahal mereka baru masuk -_-

"Sehunhh, cukup.. Mereka mengira kita sebagai—"

"Anggap saja itu benar. Karena itu memang benar, 'kan? Aku suka kau memanggilku Sehun, sayang. Panggil aku begitu untuk seterusnya, kita masih berhubungan sebagai kekasih.."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun? Bi-bisakah kau berhenti hh, mereka..ahh sudah pergi," ucap Luhan susah payah karena sekarang justru benda lincah dan basah telah membasahi tengkuknya membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dan bodohnya, Luhan memberi sedikit ruang kebebasan di lehernya supaya Sehun lebih leluasa menjelajahi. Lebih leluasa membuat juniornya mengeras juga.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkannya di toilet?"

Lagi-lagi kedua matanya mengedip _plus-plus_.

"To-toilet?"

Mata Luhan kini membelalak sempurna.

"Heum, untuk mewujudkan mimpi basahmu supaya kau dapat berhenti memimpikannya. Aku tidak tahan saat terus-menerus mendengar desahan di saat tidurmu.. Adikku selalu tegang saat mendengarnya, kau tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

**Dan sekarang...Oh Sehun— maksudku, Sehun..ingin 'melakukannya' denganku di toilet. Aku harap aku bisa mati sekarang.**

Matilah aku. Matilah! Tapi aku benar-benar ingin merasakan junior dan 'pekerjaannya'!

.

.

.

.

.

**~2 Hours Later~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh! Shitt ouhhh..."

"Ahh ah akhh Sehun hh, sudah bel pulang nhh, kauu sudah melakukannya selama..ahh akhh 5 ronde. Shh akh ahh..."

"Jika bisa, sampai gerbang sekolah ditutup pun aku mau melakukannya terus-menerus, shhh.."

Sehun terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan hentakan keras dan lantang. Sedang Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan menungging seksi. Ditambah dengan tangan kiri Sehun yang mencubit dan memelintir _nipple_ kirinya, serta tangan kanan Sehun yang meremas sambil sesekali menampar _butt_ kenyal Luhan.

Slurrpp~

Sehun menjilati tengkuk lelaki di depannya hingga ke punggung, mengabaikan keringat Luhan yang mengucur dengan deras. Baginya, keringat Luhan bahkan lebih nikmat daripada _Bubble Tea_.

"AKH SEHUN, _FASTER_! _HARDER_!"

Dan Sehun..menurutinya. Ia mempercepat dan memperkeras gerakan pinggulnya hingga Luhan mendesah semakin kencang.

"Kau tau, kau selalu bermimpi basah. Siapa yang ada di dalam mimpimu? Kau memang berubah, namun aku cemburu, shh!"

"Nghhh, i-ituu..shh akhh ahh ah, kau Sehun, shh. Kau sedang 'seperti ini' di mimpiku.. Akhh!"

Sehun tersenyum, "baguslah, karena aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukannya lebih bergairah daripada apa yang ada di dalam mimpi-mimpimu.. Ouhhh shh! Lubangmu, begitu sempithh, sh..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-hhh akh~ punyamu besa— AKH!"

Luhan memekik saat ujung junior Sehun yang besar dan panjang -lebih besar dan panjang dari mimpinya- menabrak keras prostat lemahnya (?).

Bahkan, apa yang ada di dalam mimpi basah Luhan tidaklah lebih bergairah seperti sekarang.

Mungkin, mimpi basahnya tidak akan berhenti. Justru akan terus berlangsung sebelum Sehun memberinya 'tusukan' di esok hari -lagi-.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kyaaa~~ Eomma~! Oh Sehun menyetubuhiku! :3_ - Luhan

.

_**-Memang beginilah jika nerd spesies seperti mereka telah berubah-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Helooo... Aku bikin ff baru, nc, dan oneshot fresh langsung ketik *plak* hehe.. Jadi maklumi jika masih ada sempilan typo(s) yang terlihat cukup mengganggu.

Yehet! Ohorat! Sudahlah, gomawo yang sudah sempatin baca ff paling liar dan gaje aku.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review jika berkenan. Gomawoooo... ^^


End file.
